Should have been me
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Mokuba dies and Seto is left in the shadow of his old self. His mother had told him "look how for Mokuba now, Set" Before she left them in the orphanage. Now he regrets everything, "It should have been me", he keeps telling himself.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

* * *

><p>Yugi frowned as he stared down at the white marble tomb stone in front of him. The grip around Yami's hand tightened as he read over what was in graved into the tomb stone.<p>

_Here lie's Mokuba Kaiba_

_February, 20, 2000- December 12, 2011_

_May his soul find peace_

_He will be dearly missed by all of his friends and family_

A small angle was lying across the bottom of the stone. His face lying on his hands, his legs pulled into his stomach. "Yami…why did he do it?" Yugi said through his sobs. "Hikari, some things in life we can't understand. ..but he did it out of the goodness of his heart…." Yami said, but after a while his words died out and the graveyard was quiet again. The rustle of the autumn leaves was the only thing heard throughout the small graveyard.

After a few more minutes of silence Yugi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small picture. "We'll miss you Mokuba, but no one will grieve over your death more than your brother" he said. A tear fell from the eighteen year old boy's eye as he laid the picture down onto the grave. "Goodbye Mokuba" Yami said as he laid a rose beside the picture.

As the grieving tri-color haired boys walked away, the only thing left by the grave was a red rose, and a picture of two boys with smiling faces hugging as they waited for a picture to be snapped.

_**A Month ago**_

"Eye, hotshot over here" A raspy voice from in the crowd said as Seto Kaiba walked past them, on his way up the steps to an award ceremony. His eleven year old brother taged along beside him as a bright smile showed whenever a camera flashed. Kaiba turned toward the voice only to see a gun pointed at him. The security guards weren't fast enough, the shot was fired, and it seemed as if he could see the bullet coming at him in slow motion. "SETO!" the sound of his name didn't register in his mind until he felt himself being pushed to the ground. "MOKUBA!" The call of his little brother's name was hoarse when it came out of his throat. "Get him, don't let him get away" an order was yelled but Kaiba was too occupied with his brother to pay any attention to it.

"Mokie?"

Silence.

"No, No, No! Mokuba please! Please wake up!" he yelled desperately at his brother's limp body in his arms. He stared at the blood flow that came from his brother's chest. Tears drenched his face, he pulled his brother's body into his chest. He could feel the blood soak through his white shirt.

"Big Brother?" a very weak voice said. Seto looked down into his brother's barely open eyes. "I..I love you big brother…" Mokuba's dark blue eyes slid shut again, and with his last breath, his body went limb.

"NO! Mokuba please don't leave, mokuba forgive me, I was supposed to protect you, please don't leave me!" Seto sobbed, his cries of agony echoed through the on lookers minds.

The shooter was eventually caught, and when he was brought to Kaiba, it took three people to pry the brunet's hands from around then man's throat. No one blamed him. Yami actually wanted to strangle the man himself, because he somehow understood how Seto felt. If that was yugi who had died…. He couldn't describe how he would feel.

"Yami, should we go visit Seto?" Yugi asked, he still had tears running down his face. "Well we should but that doesn't mean he'll want to see us" Yami said. Yugi nodded and looked down at his feet. His heart felt shattered. He saw the whole thing first hand, because he was nominated for the award too. So he had to be there, but the look of agony, disappointment, and sorrow on Seto's face was the worst thing he had ever seen. Yugi shook his head and looked back up into the cloudy sky. "Why? Why must it be so hard?" he whispered. "I don't know brother, I don't know" was Yami's answer.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh, this turned out really good actually, but anyway I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Oh and I think the next chap. Will be from Seto's point of view.<p>

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Hey guys I'm back with an update

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters

-Line-

Seto Kaiba sat a his desk typing up the plan for a new ride at Kaibaland. He didn't know why he was still working kaibacorp was only here for Mokuba when he got older but Mokuba was gone.

He was gone.

Seto picked up his beer bottle and poured some of the liquid into his mouth before he put his head down on his desk and cried.

It was only a month ago.

Mokuba had only laughed a month ago,

He had only breathed a month ago.

He had only said his last words a month ago.

Seto had only lost the will to live a month ago.

'If his will to live was lost with his brother then why was he still living?' Seto thought to himself. It was a question he didn't know the answer to but maybe he would find the answer in the near future.

-Line-

Yami cracked open the door to Seto's office to see him with his head down on his desk. You could tell he was crying, because you could hear him sucking in ragged breaths and he was trembling to. Yami clenched Yugi's hand and opened the up further, wicing when it made a creaking noise and the CEO froze. "Who is it?" he asked in a weak voice. Yami frowned "it's Yami and Yugi" Seto looked up and then put his head back down. "What are you doing here?" Yami walked around the desk and crouched so he sound see his cousins face. "Seto we're here to help you" he said, "yea Set, we here to help you through this" Yugi said in his small seven year old voice. Seto looked up at his small cousin, Yugi was like a second brother to him, but he couldn't ever replace Mokuba.

Yugi walked over to his brother and stood behind him. "Seto I know we aren't the closest of cousins to you but we can help, if you let us. We can help you through this" Yami said with a slight smile. Seto glanced over to Yugi and held out his arms for the seven year old boy to come over to him. Yugi happily obliged and climbed up into his cousins lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you Set" he mumbled into the older ones shirt. Seto gave Yugi a squeeze and nodded, "I lovw you to Yugi, I love you too" Seto looked up at Yami for a minute before he buried his face in Yugi's tri-colored hair and started crying again.

-Line-

Okay I've got this updated. Review and tell me what you think. As of now all my stories are updated.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Hey guys I'm back hope you like it

I do not own YUGIOH

-Line-

Yami and yugi left after they made sure the young CEO would be simialy okay until they came back the next day. So now Seto was sitting alone in his huge mansion by himself… by himself there was no one else here. There would never be anyone else here. The one person he careed for, and the one person he loved, was gone.

It had only been a month.

A month ago his life was a good as it could get.

A month ago he had his brother.

Seto knew Yami, and yugi really did care about him but how much? How much did they really care for him? They could never love him as much as Mokuba did, and he could never love them as much as he loved Mokuba.

-Line-

Seto walked into his room and over to his dresser. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a recent picture of Mokuba, he replaced the other one with it and closed the locket. "I love you Mokuba" he whispered as he held the necklace up to his lips.

-Line-

Hope you guys liked it It's still sad haha


	4. Chapter 4

Six

Hi! Thanks for reading!

I do not own yugioh

-Line-

"Seto are you here?" Yami yelled as he opened the door to the mansion. There was no answer, Yugi tugged at his brothers jacket and held up his arms. Yami bent down and picked up his little brother and smiled at him. "Seto!" he called again, this time there was footsteps on the stairs until Seto appeared and looked down at them. "Hey Yami, Hello Yugi" Yugi wiggled around in Yami's arms until he was put down, and fumbled up the stairs to reach the older man. Seto bent down and waited for Yugi to reach him, knowing that he would probably want to be picked up. "Seto!" Yugi exclaimed when he finally reached the brunette. "Hey little buddy, has Yami been good to you?" Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "I wove you Sety!" Seto tightened the grip on Yugi and buried his head in Yugi's hair. 'Why do you always make me feel better Yugi?' Seto thought.

-Line-

Sorry its short, my sis is getting married tomorrow! We have to get everything ready! Anyway thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice**

**Okay guys I'm thinking about discontinuing this story I just don't see that it's going anywhere. So what do you think? Review and tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Yugioh**

**I decided to continue this one!**

**Chapter six!**

* * *

><p>Yami sat in Seto's living room with Yugi asleep in his lap and Seto laying back with his head on his crossed arms.<p>

"Do you think he knew how much I loved him?" Seto asked with such sorrow in his voice, Yami looked at him funny. "Seto, I'm sure he knew how much you loved him. You were his big brother." He said with a sad smile.

Seto sat up on the couch and looked at Yami. "But I should have saved him. Why did he push me out of the way? I didn't deserve to live!" Seto screamed, he put his head in his hands and let the tears drench his face.

Yami shook his head and lifted Yugi's body off of his own and stood up. "Seto, stop. Stop blaming yourself, there is no reason for it. Mokuba did what he did because he loved you. He didn't do it for you to sit around and blame yourself for it" He said as he pulled Seto's hands away from his face.

"But…but I….I want him to know I love him. Now I can't tell him. I never told him I loved him Yami!" Seto sobbed. Yami shook his head and wrapped his arms around Seto's body and held him until the older man stopped crying.

"Look Seto. Since you know it hurts you so much. Why don't you come live with me and Yugi at the game shop? I mean you'll be around family, and you won't be alone." Yami suggested. Seto looked at him for a minute before he nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you Yami. You always were there for me and Mokuba." He said.

Yugi stirred in his sleep and rolled over only to yelp and fall off the couch. This caught Yami and Seto's attention and they both laughed at the seven year old child. "What?" Yugi whined as he pulled himself up off the ground.

Yami shook his head and walked over to pick him up. "C'mon Yugi, let's go help Seto pack. He's going to move in with us." Yugi smiled and held out his arms to Seto who took him from Yami.

"Good morning Seto" Yugi said with a smile. Seto looked at him funny before he looked over at Yami with a questioning look. "I don't know, he's my brother and he still confuses me" Yami said with a smile.

Seto nodded and started walking up the steps. "C'mon if I'm moving in with you there's a lot to pack"

* * *

><p>About a week later Seto was moved in and took up the guest room beside Yami and Yugi's. Solomon didn't car<p>

e if the brunette moved in since he understood the pain of losing someone close to them.

"Boys wake up! It's time for school!" Solomon yelled up the stairs. He chuckled at the simultaneous groans he reserved from Seto and Yami.

About forty-five minutes later the three boys came down the stairs. Yugi bounded down first with a big smile on his face. Then Yami came down with Seto close behind him.

"Ah good morning boys. I'll take Yugi to school for you this morning Yami." Solomon said with a smile as he bent down and picked up the young boy. "Thanks grandpa. See ya after school" Yami replied with a wave to his brother before the elder man led him outside.

Seto looked at Yami with a frown and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Do I have to go to school? I mean I could tell him that something came up at the office." He said with a slight pouty face. Yami smiled and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth while nodding.

"Yes you do Seto. You told him that to avoid school the first day you had to go. C'mon you

won't be miserable you have me in like all of your classes" Yami said with his mouth full. Seto rolled his eyes and threw his bag over his shoulder. "That's exactly why I'm going to be miserable" he said while he grabbed his cousin's arm and pulled him out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yams!" Joey yelled as he and the gang ran up to their friend. They threw Seto some harsh looks which the brunette countered with his own glares. "Hey guys" Yami greeted with a smile. Joey grinned and threw an arm around Yami's shoulders. "Soooo, gonna sit with us today?" He asked looking at Seto out of the corner of his eye.<p>

Yami shrugged and moved Joey's arm. "I don't know guys. But I'll let you know, C'mon Se-Kiaba" He said before he waved to his friends and walked off with his cousin trailing behind him.

Joey turned to his other friends and raised an eyebrow. "What's with them? It's like their dating or something" he said with a confused look on his face. "I don't know guys, but Kiaba is Yami's cousin. Plus Mokuba just died. Yami is trying to help Kiaba get through it." Tea said looking at her friends faces.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke nodded. "We know but Yami is our friend and we never see him anymore" Tristan added. Joey nodded and looked at his feet. "I just want my best bud back, that's all"

* * *

><p>Okay I know it's not THAT long. But review please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Sorry I've kind of disappeared! Well anyway I'm updating now!

My new updating schedule

**Hidden secrets**- Monday

**Mistakes**- Friday

**Should have been me**- Tuesday

**Third heir to the throne**- Thursday

**Unbearable**- Wednesday

_July 22, 2011- there will be no updates from Saturday July 23 to Sunday July 30. I will be on vacation, and will not have time to update._

~I do not own yugioh~

-Line-

Joey sat at his desk fuming while watching Seto and Yami talk to each other. 'Why is he talking to that doushbag?' (I can't spell that!) He saw Yami's throw his head back while laughing. Seto had a small smile on his face. 'Wait. Seto smiling? Seto's smiling?'

He got up and walked over to them. Yami got up and did their special handshake with him and sat back down again. "Hey Yami, we still on for the arcade today?" Joey asked.

Yami leaned back, throwing his feet up on the desk, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his back. "Yeah but I got to go home first." He glanced at Seto and turned back to Joey with a smile.

"You're fine with that right?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah it's fine. See ya later." He turned and walked away.

Yami watched his best friends back as he walked away. He sighed and turned to Seto. "Ummm Seto does Joey seem ummm…..down to you?"

Seto looked up from his doodling and smirked. "He's jealous Yami."

Yami looked at Seto as if he had just grown a second head. "What?"

Seto chuckled writing something in big letters across a blank page in his notebook and looked up at Yami holding up his notebook. "Joey- he pointed to Joey's name on his notebook- is jealous. Of me and you." He lowered his notebook and smirked at Yami's confused face.

"Why would he be jealous of us? I mean you're my cousin." Seto face palmed and shook his head.

"Yami Atemu Sennen! Joey is your best friend and you two are always together so now that you're hanging out with me he feels like he's losing you….too….me."

Yami nodded. "Ohhhh, now I get it. Well anyway we better get going." Seto nodded in agreement and stood up throwing his brown leather bag over his shoulder and looking down at his drawing.

"Hey Seto, can I see that?" Yami asked looking over at the tablet in Seto's hand. Seto shrugged and handed it to him. Jumping slightly at Yami's gasp.

"What?"

"Seto these are amazing! You never told me you could draw like this!" Yami exclaimed. He stared at the drawing. It was Seto sitting on the floor with Mokuba pulled up against him in a hug. Seto had his head buried in Mokuba's hair.

Seto shrugged and took the notebook back from Yami. "It's nothing really."

Yami smiled and followed his cousin out of the now empty school. _'At least you're getting better'_

-Line-

Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I do not own Yugioh!

Also I have a new updating schedule, if you want to see it I posted it on my profile.

-Line-

Yami looked up at the cloudless sky as he and Seto walked home from school. "Hey Seto"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Atemu is with Mokuba right now?" Yami looked down at his feet as he walked.

"I'm sure he is Yami. You know I forgot about Atemu. When you first came to me and told me you knew how I felt, I didn't believe you at first. But then I remembered Atemu and realized you do know how I feel because you lost your brother too."

Yami looked up at his cousin with tears running down his face. Seto was shocked at first, had he ever seen Yami cry? Not any time that he could remember. "Yami why are crying?"

Yami shrugged and wiped his tears. "I….I don't know, i…I just forgot how much I miss him. You know when he died I told myself 'be strong Yami, you have to be strong. For Yugi' so I just pushed him and the memories of him out of my head but when Mokie died it kind of brought those memories back."

Seto nodded and gave Yami a slight smile. "I wanted to thank you Yami."

"You what?" Yami looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"I said I wanted to thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you and Yugi. To tell you the truth I probably would have killed myself."

"Seto! Don't say stuff like that! I'm sure you wouldn't have killed yourself!"

Seto smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yami II had already bought the gun. It's under the bed back at my mansion."

Yami stared at his cousin with wide eyes. "Seto! Ho…how could you want to kill yourself? I…I mean we…you…I…."

"Yami stop! Don't you think that I really wanted to kill myself I would have done it already? When I bought that gun I was blinded, blinded by my grief! I realize now that it was a huge mistake."

Yami nodded and looked up at Seto. "Okay Seto. Just don't hurt yourself okay?"

Seto bit his lip and looked away, but Yami kept his gaze on the brunette. "Seto?"

No answer.

"Seto?"

No answer.

"SETO!"

"I've already been hurting myself Yami!"

"What?" Yami looked at him with a bewildered look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

Seto sighed and stopped in front of the game shop. He lifted his sleeves and showed Yami his wrists.

"You…you cut yourself Seto?"

"I only do it when memories of him are the only things I can think about. These are old I haven't done it since last week." Seto explained rolling his sleeves back down.

"Oh. We better go in Grandpa and Yugi will worry." Yami said taking a step around Seto and into the game shop.

"Well hello boys"

"Big brother!" Yugi yelled, jumping onto Yami and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and wrapping his legs around Yami's waist.

Seto slipped in and up the stairs without a word to either Yugi or Solomon.

"Yami, what's the matter with Seto?"

"Grandpa I need to talk to you in private about that matter."

-Line-

Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

I do not own yugioh!

-Line-

Yami looked at Yugi. "Yugi can you go upstairs? I need to talk to grandpa alone." Yugi looked at him for a minute before nodding and running up the stairs.

Solomon sat down on a stool and looked at his grandson. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about Yami?"

Yami sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Grandpa, I…I don't know what to do about Seto."

"what do you mean by that Yami?" Solomon asked, obviously confused.

"He's cutting himself Grandpa. I'm scared he might kill himself. Seto has become like my big brother I don't want anything to happen to him. What am I supposed to do?"

Solomon sighed and put his head in his hands. "Yami it's just something he has to go through to get better, trust me he'll get over it. Just give him some space and maybe he'll get better."

"But grandpa I don't want him to hurt himself grandpa. I couldn't live without him after what we've been through together."

Solomon nodded. "I know Yami, but listen to what I said. He'll get better I promise you."

Yami nodded and walked out of the kitchen. 'I just hope you're right grandpa.'

"Stop Seto! It tickles it tickles stop it!"

Yami opened the door to Seto's room to see Yugi laying on the bed being tickled by Seto. Both of them laughing. An idea popped into Yami's head and he walked across the room and jumped on the bed, starting to help Seto tickle Yugi.

Yugi only laughed and wiggled harder. "Yam…Yami s…stop! Set-Set stop it….stop it….it's torturing!"

Yami and Seto looked at each other before pulling away from Yugi and watching him pant.

"You…guys…are….mean!"

"We know" Yami and Seto at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Gosh. Why do I have to have two mean big brothers?" Yugi said as he slid off the bed and walked toward the door.

"Wait Yugi." Seto said, catching Yugi's wrist.

"Yes Seto?"

"Did you mean that? About me being like you're older brother."

Yugi smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Seto's waist. "Oh Seto. Of course I meant it. You're just as much of a big brother to me as Yami is. So I call you my big brother, if you want me to stop I will but you are my big brother Sety!"

Seto smiled and returned the hug before Yugi pulled away. "It's okay Yugi. I don't mind if you call me that."

Yugi nodded and skipped out of the room.

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

Yami looked down at his hands for a minute. "Umm can…can we talk?"

"About what Yami?"

Yami took in a breathe and let it out slowly. "Ummm…about….about….him."

Seto's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. "I told you I was never talking about him again so why did you bring it up?"

"Seto I only wanted-"

"NO!" Seto grabbed his school bag and ran out of the door.

"Wait Seto! Don't go!" Yami said chasing after him.

Seto kept running until he was out of the door and well down the street.

Sighing Yami walked back into the game shop and hoped up on the counter. "Grandpa why must I mess everything up?"

Solomon chuckled, rubbing Yami's back. "Oh it'll be okay my boy. He'll come home where else ould he go other than Kaibacorp or the mansion?"

Yami shrugged at this. "Yeah but I mess everything up!, I'm going upstairs to start my homework."

"Alright."

-Line-

Hope you liked it the next chapter may….upset some of you. Well anyway review


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

I do not own yugioh!

-Line-

Seto walked aimlessly down the street. His eyes were blurred from crying. 'You can't keep doing this to yourself Seto. Yami was right when he said Mokuba wouldn't want you to sulk around. Speaking of Yami you have to forget about these feelings you have for him. He's your cousin it will never work out.' He sighed and took his iPod out of pocket, plugging it into his ears.

He turned around and headed home. No, he wasn't going home. That wasn't his home the mansion is.

Stopping at a curb he looked both ways before stepping out onto the road. As if on cue a car came screeching around the corner. He didn't notice it until it was too late.

His blue eyes showed fear for the first time in his life, even when he tried to run out of the way it still hit him in the side and sent him flying through the air and down onto the hard pavement.

He grunted when his body made contact with the pavement. Allowing his head to fall to side he saw the driver running up to him. It was an older man and by the looks of it he was on the phone.

"Yes, yes he's breathing. Okay…..Okay alright." He snapped the phone shut and looked back at Seto who had a smirk on his face. "I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba, I….I didn't see you."

Seto grunted. "Well I think I would be better off if you had just killed me. Save me from the pain my heartache I'm always feeling." He took in a shaky breath and started coughing. The blood started to trickle down the side of his mouth.

He turned his head to the other side much to the protest of his neck and looked at the game shop. 'Yami….'

His ears were bombarded by the sound of the ambulances in the distance. "Get my phone out. Pocket on the right side." The man looked at him for a minute before he did what Seto said. He took the phone out and looked at Seto. "Speed dial number 5. Dial it and put it up to my ear." The man did as Seto had said and then held it up to his ear.

_"Hello? Seto where are you? I've been worried about you. When are you coming home?" _Yami said in his frantic worried voice.

"Yami….look out the…..game shop window…" Seto said between breaths, it was really starting to hurt now. Probably had a few broke ribs.

_"What? Why?" _

"Just do it." Seto focused his eyes on the window and saw Yami walk up to it. He heard a gasp and a bang before Yami was running toward him.

"Seto! What happened? Why would you run in front of a car! That was reckless!" Yami yelled, his voice sounded angry but the tears in his eyes showed otherwise. He grasped Seto's hand in his and looked into Seto's eyes.

"Yami…..I….I didn't do it on purpose….." Seto chocked out.

Before Yami had a chance to reply an ambulance pulled up beside them, about five men got out and rushed over to them. "Sir what happened?"

"Well I was driving around the corner and Mr. Kaiba was walking across the street when I looked up it was too late." The man said.

"Alright." A stretcher was brought over to them and they started to lift him onto it. Seto cried out in pain. The left side of his chest felt unattached. "I'm sorry Kaiba, but you probably have a few broken ribs." The paramedic said putting an air mask over his mouth. They started to roll him away, he tightened his grip on Yami's hand.

"Don't leave me….Yami." He whispered. Yami nodded and climbed up into the ambulance with him.

-Line-

Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter probably upset some of you, but he didn't run out in front of the car. He looked both ways before he started crossing the street! I would sue that man for hitting me! Well anyway review and I hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Yu-Eleven

-I do not own yugioh-

-Line-

They took Seto to hospital and took him on back for x-rays leaving Yami out in the waiting room by himself. He called Grandpa and they were on the way here, Joey had called him and asked him why he hadn't showed up at the arcade so he told him that he was at the hospital with Seto so he was on his way here too.

Yami ran a hand through his hair and huffed. "I just knew he was going to get hurt why did I just let him go? I should have run after him, but I didn't now he's hurt." He put his head in his hands and let the tears run down his face.

"Aww Yami, you couldn't have done anything." His grandpa said, putting an arm around him. Yami looked up at him and shook his head standing up.

"No, I could have done something! And what's wrong with you? I told you that Seto was cutting his self and all you told me was that he would stop! Why are you so calm about this? You don't care about him do you? You don't care what happens to Seto do you? Well guess what I do because I love him!" He yelled before he caught himself and sank back into the chair.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He looked over at Yugi who had tears in his big amethyst eyes. "Come here Yugi." Yugi smiled and came over to his big brother jumping up into his lap.

"Big brother is Seto going to be okay?" Yami nodded to Yugi's question.

"I'm sure-" Yami began to say but was cut off by the doctor coming through the door.

"Mr. Motou?"

Yami and Solomon both jumped up, Yugi still in Yami's arms. "Yes sir." Yami said.

"Well, all but one rib is broken on his left side and his shoulder is fractured but other than that he's fine." The doctor said with a nod. "You can see him if you want."

Yami nodded and followed the doctor out of the waiting room and down a few halls until they came to a room. "This is his room." the doctor said before he walked away.

Yami looked at Yugi who nodded. Yami opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Seto." Yami said putting Yugi down.

"Hey Yami, it sucks getting hit by a car you know that?" Seto said with a slight smile. Yami allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Well, I've never personally been hit by one but I would think it hurts like hell." He said walking over to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah it did." Seto looked over at Yugi who was standing beside him with a thoughtful look on his face. "Come here Yugi."

Yugi smiled and climbed up on the bed and threw his arms around Seto's neck. "Oh Seto I thought you were going to die!"

Seto shook his head and tightened his grip on the small boy, much to the protest of his shoulder. "I'm not dead Yugi, I'm right here with you."

Yugi looked up and nodded. "Yeah you are, I love you Seto."

Seto smiled. "I love you too Yugi."

-Line-

This chapter really had no purpose don't you think Seto?

Seto: It really didn't have a purpose but oh well.

Me& Seto: Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Seto: Please tell me why you are updating this at 1:00 in the morning.

Me: Well I got bored and wanted too, besides don't you want to know what happens with you and Yami?

Seto: Well I would be lying if I said I didn't

Me: Exactly! So shut up and read!

Me& Seto: We don't own Yugioh! So Enjoy!

-Line-

**Twelve**

Yami yawned and flopped down in the chair beside Seto's bed.

"You know Yami, I told you that you didn't have to stay." Seto said smirking at his cousin.

Yami rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Seto. "Yeah and I told you that I wanted to stay with you."

Seto smiled before a frown spread across his face and he looked down at his hands.

"Seto? You okay?" Yami asked standing up from his chair and walking over to sit down on the side of the bed.

Seto still didn't answer him he just kept looking at his hands.

"Seto? Seto seriously what's on your mind? You know you can tell me anything right?" Yami asked putting a hand on Seto's shin.

"I….I….I just I'm confused." Seto said shaking his head.

Yami raised an eyebrow and slid up the bed to sit right beside Seto. "Confused how?"

Seto looked at Yami and took a deep breath. "Yami can I tell you something and you not freak out about it? Or get mad at me?"

Yami nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure Seto."

"Yami, I…..I love you." Seto said looking back up at Yami.

"I love you too Seto now tell me what's on your mind." Yami said cocking his head to the side.

"No Yami you don't understand. I love love you." That's when Seto's spirits dropped, he felt tears come to his eyes.

-Line-

Oh what was Yami's reaction?

Seto: Seriously? You stop it there?

Opps. *Backs away slowly*

Seto: *Grabs shirt collar and pulls back toward him* NO! You tell me what Yami's reaction was!

Yami: Seto, relax.

Seto: *growls and drops me to the ground* Fine! But seriously if you guys review she might write faster!

Yami, Seto & Me: REVIEW!...please. *Smiles*


	13. Chapter 13

_Thirteen_

**-I do not own Yugioh-**

-Line-

Yami stared at Seto for a long time. His right eye twitching every few seconds before he shook his head and looked back up at the brunette, "You what?"

Seto let out a frustrated growl and narrowed his eyes. "You heard me Yami!" shaking his head Yami walked over to Seto.

Seto looked down at his hands. 'Here it comes, he's going to yell at me and tell me how disgusting I am. Maybe I should just tell him to forget about it.' He thought with tears coming to his eyes.

'Should I tell him I love him too? Even if did we would never be able to be together because we are cousins. How could I let this happen?' Yami put a hand on Seto's shoulder and looked at him. "Seto, I…..I love you too."

Seto's head shot up, he stared at Yami with tear filled eyes. "You…you do? Yami please don't tell me you love me just to spare my fillings. I just couldn't take it. I-"

"Seto, stop. Stop it. I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it, but we can't be together." Yami said looking down at his feet.

"Why?"

"Because we're related. We can't be together as a couple it just-" Seto cut him off by pulling him into a hug. Yami smiled and returned the hug.

"Yami I know it's next to impossible to be together but…..but can we at least try?" Seto whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami pulled away and smiled. "I….I guess we can." He said before he moved closer to Seto and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Seto let out an uncharacteristic squeak before he gave into the kiss.

Yami moved onto the bed and straddled Seto's waist. Moaning into the kiss Yami put his hand into Seto's brown locks.

After a few more seconds the need for air became too much and they pulled apart. Yami laid his forehead against Seto's.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Seto whispered looking into Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami nodded, kissing him against quickly before getting up off Seto's lap. "I have to potty." He said with a big smile, Seto burst out laughing and watched Yami walk into the bathroom.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

-Line-

Like? Hate? Love?

Seto: Hate

Yami: Like

Why do you hate it Seto?

Seto: Because you made me squeak! Seto Kaiba doesn't squeak!

Whatever, well review and let me know what YOU think!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_For those of you who don't know. I'm moving, yes I'm moving and my mom told me that I need to finish my storied before we move. So I'm working on finishing them. I may start a new story when I get settled in but I'm not sure yet._

-I do not own Yugioh-

-Line-

About a month later Seto was released and is now back at the game shop.

"Anything else you need?" Yami asked after giving Seto the glass of water he wanted.

"Well I could use a kiss." He said with a smirk.

Yami chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Seto's for ust a minute before he pulled away. "Seto we have to tell my grandpa."

Seto chocked on nothing and looked at him. "What? We can't do that!"

"Seto when we graduate in a month and I leave and move in with you he'll know something's up. We have to tell him."

Seto looked down at his lap. "Okay, but how do we bring it up?"

"I don't know but we need to tell him."

**That night at dinner**

"Hey grandpa guess what." Yugi exclaimed with a smile.

"What is it Yugi?" Solomon asked with a smile at his young grandson

"I got a girlfriend now, her name is Hailey and she's really pretty!"

Solomon chuckled. "Well you know I'll have to meet her.

"Yes sir. Grandpa may I be excused?"

"Yes Yugi, put your plate in the sink."

Yugi nodded and got up. When he pasted Yami he bent down, "You can tell him now." He whispered before quickly walking to the sink, depositing his plate in it and running up the stairs.

Yami stared wide-eyed at his brother for a minute before he looked over at Seto.

"Ummmm, grandpa. Me…me and Seto have something to tell you."

Solomon put is fork down and looked at Yami. "I can tell by your voice that it isn't something that I would wish to hear."

"Well it's not that bad…." Seto mumbled.

"Well then one of you better start talking."

"Okay….well….ummm… me and Seto are kind of …..together." Yami said before he stuck a bunch of food in his mouth.

Solomon crossed his fingers on the table and stayed silent for a minute. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a month." Seto said.

"And you're just now telling me?"

"Grandpa, I was scared to tell you. I know it isn't right but I can't help my feelings." Yami exclaimed his eyes filling up with tears.

"Yami, calm down. I….I will alow you two to be together. But with one condition."

"Okay okay what is it?" Yami said a big smile on his face.

"No sex in this house." Solomon said pointing toward the floor.

"Yes sir!" Seto and Yami both said.

Solomon nodded. "No finish your dinner. Yami you both have school tomorrow."

-Line-

Hope you liked that chapter!

Seto: Yeah, if my grandson and his cousin were together like that I would kick there asses!

But it's okay if you do it?

Seto: Yes, yes it is.

o.O


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

_Yes I skipped, only because I didn't know how to fill in the space._

-I do not own Yugioh-

-Line-

**Graduation day**

Yami smiled as Seto walked across the stage and received his diploma. Seto was his and his only. Over the past month over fourteen girls had asked his out, trying to end high school with a boyfriend but they had all been kindly turned down.

They had planned it out, they were going to Hawaii to get married and then come home to Seto's house where Yami had already moved into.

Joey, Anzu, Duke, and Tristan had taken it pretty well when they were told. Of course Joey still had some opinions of Seto but he had agreed to try and push them aside for Yami's sake.

"Yami Motou!"

Yami got up and walked toward the stage. A big smile etched into his face as he walked across the stage and into his future with not only his best friends but his lover and soon to be husband.

-Line-

And le done!

Yami: that was a crappy ending!

I know but I didn't know what else to do!

Yami: At least do an epilogue!

I will trust me. Please review!


End file.
